Vending machines can include goods for dispensing, and commonly are located in public and at establishments. Further, vending machines offer quick and easy access to vending goods without the need for the retail establishment to pay an employee to personally complete the transaction. Vending machines also provide goods to consumer in a timely manner, compared to waiting in a check-out line in a grocery store or waiting to be served a drink at a bar, for example.
Some vending machines dispense fluids, such as coffee or tea, into disposable cups for consumers. Consumers place cash inside a receptacle of the vending machine to pay for the consumer's desired drink and initiate dispensing of the drink.
Beer is typically supplied in kegs that are pressurized using an external pressure source, such as a cylinder of carbon dioxide or nitrogen. A tube may be connected to an output of a beer keg for distributing beer through a beer tap (i.e., a valve at the output of the tube). Traditionally, a beer tap has a lever that is manually operated by a bartender to dispense beer through the tap.